Zelda - Cycle of the Wild
by Qitama
Summary: Endless cycles of rebirth, a world plagued by chaos and misery over and over again. A man reincarnated as woman, another preferring fishing over his duty. Two polar opposites, chained together by customs - thousands of millennia old - struggling to break free. A new cycle begins, what could possibly go wrong?
1. A Cycle ends?

**A/N:**

Hi there my dear readers!

This is my very own Zelda cycle with some unique surprises.

I hope my nonnative english won't hurt your eyes too much, thx to my proofreading friend EbonySum!

Enjoy!

* * *

A storm ravaged the widespread grassy area as blue eyes fell upon dozens of destroyed ancient guardians. Link gasped for air, merely a shadow of his former self after countless clashes with the once called "hope against the calamity." To call him exhausted would be a cruel understatement. Wounds all over his body, matted with blood and mud, his armor torn to shreds. He leaned heavily on the Master Sword, the blade itself jagged with rust eating away at its edges. It looked like an ancient treasure rather than the famous Sealing Sword.

Fast-paced stomps accompanied by mechanical and stony rumbling told Link that more Guardians were coming; searching for him and Zelda as they tried to catch their breath.  
He didn't need to turn around. He knew Zelda was behind him, watching his back with great concern. All he had to do was to keep her safe.  
A small hand on his right shoulder secured his undivided attention.

"Link, save yourself! Go!"

Even after all these months she didn't understand what his fate was in all this. The corner of his mouth twitched. He would have smiled if only their situation hadn't been as dire as it was.  
"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me! Run!"

Link was too occupied with mobilizing every little bit of energy he might have left in his aching body to say something. A sigh formed inside him, but he wrestled it down before it could escape his mouth. He converted it into a tiny portion of the strength he so desperately needed.  
A movement to the right caught Link's attention. Pulling together all he had, he stood up, staggering, till he found his balance.  
An Ancient Guardian strode into sight and noticed them almost immediately. Zelda's words lingered in his mind. No, it was impossible to flee from these wretched machines. It crawled upon the wreckage of two of its kin, using them as both shield and support for a better firing position. He knew what would happen next. The nerve-wracking screech of the targeting systems those things used in order to fire their eyebeam rang into his ears and he tried his best to get himself into a defensive position.

"No!"

A sudden impact on his shoulder left him struggling for balance as Zelda rushed past the safety of his Body shielding her and stopped right in front of him, her arms spread wide. He couldn't muster the strength to protect her anymore. All he could do was watch as she threw away her life for him. What an ironic end. The one he should guard with his life wasted hers to save his.  
Link knew from countless battles with those wretched machines when the right moment came to block the eyebeam, but this time - instead of a red one - a bright light blinded him. It was a warm light, like the sun on a summer day. Powerless, he bathed in it and felt his muscles relax as the tension faded away. It didn't even bother him that he fell. He knew this light. The sword showed it to him when he wondered what Zelda's powers might look like, so they wouldn't miss their awakening. They were safe. She was safe. Her voice reached him..

"Was.. was that..? The power…"

The sound of his body hitting the ground made her turn immediately and he saw the horror rushing over her face as he squinted up to her, his breathing rugged and unsteady.  
She rushed to his side, her eyes wide, her lips trembling.

"No, no… Link! Get up!"

Oh if only he could, but he understood the severity of his wounds far too well to even try.  
As she lifted him up in her arms, he let out a pained cough, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"You're going to be just fine…"

Poor Zelda. If only he could watch over her more. His consciousness faded and the last thing he heard was her weeping over his motionless body.

"No… no... no…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

As you all can guess, i don't own anything from the Zelda Series!

If you want to tell me something about my ramblings aka this story, please keep it constructive!


	2. Surprises

**Korok Forest**

As the hilt connected with flesh, the blurry visions became clear and Link had to use all the courage rooted within to forbid a shocked gasp from escaping.  
Instead Link teleported. Oh, not back to Hyrule, no. It was painfully obvious how the people of Hyrule longed for the chosen one of the Blade of Evil's Bane. No. Instead the destination was the realm of the Zoras.

"Tch..." was all that escaped Link's throat, a sound filled with disgust and hatred. The visions became even clearer after she materialized again in her quarters.

It poured into her head like an endless stream of foul, muddy water. Her eyes, round and wide in shock, couldn't even blink as vision after vision hit her like Mipha's spear when they sparred.

"That... That's..." she gasped under her breath and sank down on her knees.

A "No. No! NOOO!" burst out of her like a geyser filled to the brim with rage and desperation that finally exploded. She smashed her fist down on the ever-wet floor of her Zoran private quarters, letting all those clammed up feelings gurgle out of her in vocal obscenities and helpless violence against the poor tiles beneath her.  
All those years in seclusion. All those hard lessons from her father, every... EVERYTHING should be for naught? She didn't want to believe it. Couldn't believe it! But every time she laid her hands on the cursed steel of that damned sword, it only flashed those endless cycles before her eyes. Showing her, time after time, as she grew up, claimed the sword - started her journey to save the princess and -

Link ripped herself away from the thing. She didn't want to see her demise again. No one would. But what should be her course of action now? What COULD she even do to change this ill fate of hers for the better? Helpless, she let herself fall back on her buttocks and lifted her head to the ceiling of her chamber, tears trickling down her cheeks, forming two pristine rivers of sorrow and misery.

"Goddesses, no... please... no... Have I not suffered enough already, even without ever voicing the slightest complaint? Didn't I serve you well in all of those past lives? Haven't I served you well even this life? Didn't I do every-Goddessless-thing my father forced me to so I could become the best knight in the whole world? Isn't it enough that I gave up everything I am for his sake? WHY! Tell me, Din! Nayru! Farore.. Hylia! ANYONE! Why... please... why..." Her voice died away as deep sobs carved their way out of her chest. It took Link a while to calm down. Rage and despair abated and became acrimony and exhaustion. All her past years. Even all her past lives leeched away her energy and she curled up on the wet floor, not even noticing the small shivers that the cold water sent through her body, before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Realm of the Zora**

"Lin! You did it!" Mipha yelled enthusiastically and ran towards her. But she slowed down as she reached her childhood friend. "What...? You look as though you saw Calamity Ganon!"

Lin, as she called herself in the Domain, cleared her throat and slowly looked around. Her destination was the palace of Zora's Domain, and thanks to Mipha shouting about her achievement, the whole town had its eyes on her. She sighed on the inside and did what she had to do for the people she loved from the bottom of her heart. She tightened her grip around the cold hilt of the Master Sword, steeled her resolve once more and unsheathed it, holding it high into the air.

"The Hero of the Sword was chosen!" The gleeful murmurs of the Zoras hurt. They felt as if those prideful creatures shot thunder arrows under her skin, but she endured. She smiled as best as she could and slowly spun around so everyone could take a good look at the damned piece of metal in her hand.

Only Mipha didn't cheer. She had known her since she was a small child. She saw through her facade just as she did back when Lin arrived with her father and tried to pose as a boy. But Mipha was one... no, Lin corrected her thoughts… she was THE most empathic creature in this world. She would never ruin this moment for her people, so she kept her silence, but her eyes sparked with curiosity and worry. Lin waited what felt like hours before she sheathed the Master Sword and nodded to the crowd around her. With a forced smile she offered Mipha her arm, and the Princess of the Zora took it without hesitation as they strode away in the direction of the palace.

"What's wrong, Lin?" she mumbled under her breath so that Lin had to listen intently in order to understand her words.

"Later, Mi... Please."

Mipha tilted her head slightly as her worries intensified. Lin never used the monicker she had given to her years ago if other people could hear it. She was the personification of tact. It was one of her most notable traits, and also one of the reasons why her father had allowed Lin to stay in the realm of the Zoras to train together with her despite her being a Hylian. He had been so impressed by her determination as a child that he began referring to her as his second son, until Mipha accidentally spilled the young girl's secret. The girls took the stairs to the palace, where Mipha's father, King Dorephan, seemed to be arguing with her teacher Muzu. But as they approached and Mipha politely cleared her throat, they stopped and looked as if nothing happened at all.

"Princess Mipha, my dear child! Lin!" the King greeted them, laughing in a friendly manner which caused his big belly to dance. "What can I do for these two promising daughters of mine?"

Mipha happened to take a look at Lin's face at that moment and her eyes widened. How could she react in such a way? Gritting her teeth while frowning, even if well hidden in the shadows of her cowl? Her curiosity skyrocketed, as did the foul feeling deep inside her guts. Lin nodded in silence, then reached behind her back, unsheathed the Master Sword and knelt to present it to the King.  
Muzu took a sharp breath. The King laughed with joy.

"The Hero of the Sword! I ALWAYS knew it, Lin! Muzu! Immediately send news to the Castle of Hyrule! King Rhoam will be relieved that one of the Champions is among us!"

"Please..." was all Lin said, but her voice trembled so much that the old Zora, who already turned to leave, stopped right in his tracks. No one could tell if it was eagerness, fear or rage that moved the girl in front of them.

All eyes, even those of the royal guard, fixated the kneeling Hero of the Sword, who held her head down. Only Mipha was close enough to take a look at Lin's face from the side.

"Explain yourself please, child," King Dorephan demanded in a soft voice, bending forward to take a closer look at her.

"Please, King Dorephan, please give me a little more time to grow into my destiny before you inform the World about this. I haven't mastered the sword yet."

Mipha's scales lifted for a short moment. Normally the scales of a Zora were able to stand up or lay down for fast turns underwater but there was something else that caused Mipha's scales to stand up. Lin lied. Her words sent shivers down the Princess' spine, she always felt when people around her told lies and thus lifting her scales up for a split second. Her eyes darted to her father, hoping he didn't see the sign, but he shook his head as their eyes connected. Only a small gesture, but Mipha understood. Her empathy was well known to her father and he had used it far too often in negotiations to see who meant well for the kingdom and who didn't, so he would always – even subconsciously – watch his daughter after he asked someone a question. He lifted himself off of his throne and walked down to where Lin knelt. Without hesitation, he placed his right hand under Lin's chin and lifted her head, revealing her ever unbending blue eyes as they looked stoically right through him, focusing on a point far behind him.

"Now, child... Tell this old man, who thinks of you as his own daughter, what is going on and why he can't rid himself of the feeling that something is wrong?"

To everyone's surprise, Lin lay down the sword and took a look at the people in the throne room, most of whom were Zoras of importance and the royal guard. She took a small breath. Mipha tilted her head ever so slightly as she wondered what might go on in the Hylian head of Lin's.

"The Master Sword isn't fully awake, my King. As it is right now, it will be my, no, our end."

Mipha took a sharp breath and narrowed her eyes at her father and Muzu, both looking puzzled over those words. Lin didn't lie in a direct manner but Mipha felt deep down that she hadn't told the whole truth either, something was amiss.

"What do you mean, Hylian?" snarled Muzu, who had never really liked Link.

"It sent me blurry visions, what I had to do and where I would find it. But as I took it out of the cursed stone it rested in the fog lifted and I saw it all… The cycles, you wouldn't believe me anyway..." Her voice trailed off into nothingness with her last sentence. Again the adults exchanged confused looks while Mipha knitted her brows, trying to decipher Lin's words.

"Cycle..." popped into her head and she spoke the word without noticing it. But Lin noticed and her reaction told its own tale to the princess. So it had something to do with this cycle of the Calamity.

"Muzu, please! Can you recite the passage about the cycle of Calamity Ganon?"

As asked, her old teacher did and Mipha tilted her head, listening closely. Again and again the Hero of the Sword and the four Champions would fight Calamity Ganon until the Heroine of the Goddess could seal him away and save the Kingdom of Hyrule. But the Calamity would not perish and only rest to rear its ugly head once more after its powers returned. And thus the cycle would start anew. A new Hero of the Sword and new Champions would be chosen to save the land from Calamity Ganon.

"Yes." was all Lin said, as if this single word explained it all. It didn't really help her cause.

"Dear daughter, what do you mean?" her father asked and Mipha lifted one hand to buy her time as she thought about this strange puzzle. She knelt down next to Lin, ignoring the murmurs of the guards and Muzu's glare at this unbecoming act of a Zora princess. Gently, she placed her hand on Lin's back and brought her mouth next to Lin's pointed ear.

"Tell me, Lin... What did you see?"

Was it only her imagination? She could've sworn the blonde girl shivered and inhaled deeply before she sighed with barely a sound and nodded.

"It is not a cycle for a specific generation. It is an endless cycle for US! WE would be reborn again and again, only to do the same things in vain. It will never end and thus the cycle repeats. I am not the first Link," she nearly spat the word, her own name. "...who takes up the sword. And I won't be the last if we rush it again, as we did countless times before."

Again her voice trailed off, but Mipha understood. They would all die, just to repeat history all over.

"Nonsense!" someone shouted angrily.

Every single eye in the throne room shifted to Muzu, who hit the ground hard with his cane as if to underline his comment.

"This spineless girl is blabbering baseless lies because she is frightened of fulfilling her destiny! It is as I always told you, my King! This Hylian imposter should have never been allowed to enter our realm and poison the thoughts of our beloved prin-"

"MUZU! Enough!" Mipha intervened and the old Manta fell silent. He pursed his lips, shocked that the ever so calm and lovely Princess had raised her voice because of him.

"You aren't old enough to deny what your eyes confirmed! Lin is the Hero of Courage we all waited for since the first seers foretold the Calamity in this generation! Even YOU can't deny the physical embodiment of her destiny resting next to me as we speak!"

Her anger subsided as she spoke and her slightly raised voice became soft again.

"Father, you know Lin. She would never cower in fear, never waver, no matter the obstacle! I can only plead in her stead to give her time so she can sort her thoughts and feelings. Maybe then she can tell us what happened to her after she pulled out this sword."

Her father arched an eyebrow and slowly walked back to his throne. Mipha held her breath. Her father could be whimsical sometimes, so it was never obvious what he might do next. A strategy of his, so nobody could call him predictable.

"I, the King of all Zora, hereby declare that no word shall leave this realm about the chosen one of the Master Sword! We give this Hero and daughter of ours three days to collect herself and give us a full explanation of what seems to be hindering the Hero in fulfilling the prophecy! Dismissed, children!"

Mipha sighed thankfully and patted Lin's shoulder, who grabbed the Master Sword as if it would bite her hand and sheathed it again. As she bowed deeply before the king, her eyes searched for Mipha's, pleading the Princess to accompany her. Mipha nodded, understanding her even without words and the both of them walked out of the throne room. Only slow enough so no one could say they fled from it. Normally Lin wouldn't dare to enter Mipha's personal room in the Domain, but this time she did as Mipha demanded and sank down on the Princess' bed. She buried her head in her hands and kept silent, till Mipha finally lost patience.

"Lin? If I may?"

The blonde girl clad in green armor lifted her head and looked into her eyes.

"Did, did you tell the whole truth to my father?"

A head shook in silence made her gasp for air.

"Link!"

Lin flinched. Mipha only used her full name when she wanted to scold her.

"What could I have done instead, Mi? Tell all those people that their hopes will never be fulfilled? That all of them will lose the people they love the most? Mi, you will die! Calamity Ganon will corrupt those Divine Beasts and kill all of you! You, Daruk, Urbosa and even this egomaniac birdbrain! And when all is said and done? Even I will die on the battlefield, protecting Zelda against those wretched Guardians she oh so loves! Only Zelda will survive and shoulder the burden of mourning our deaths and rebuilding the kingdom! Mipha I... I..." Lin's voice failed and Mipha sat down next to her friend. Her eyes monitored the small movements of Lin's body. The trembling of Lin's back so well hidden that only a close look revealed the movement showing that she silently cried. Lin's aura, normally pulsing with courage, now oozed fear and frustration like a poisonous gas. Mipha frowned at the thought. She had used the same wording as her teacher, but Lin never poisoned her mind with anything. If anything, it was the other way round. Lin helped the far older princess more than anyone else to become more self-confident. As the first Hylian in Zoran history, she even managed to build herself a place inside the heart of a Zoran princess without even wanting to do so. Slowly, Mipha traced Lin's bodyline, running a scaly finger over her back, neck and head. She loved that silky blonde hair Lin always hid under the cowl of her armor. Careful she removed the cowl and the blonde flood broke free, like a river flowing down Lin's shoulders.  
As always, this gesture irritated the other girl enough to break through her current state.

"Mi, what are you doing?"

Mipha's heart missed a beat as she heard this lost and hopeless voice of Lin's.

"Lin, please tell me everything!"

And so the girl did.


	3. A bitter Future

"Wait, Lin! So if I understand this correctly, Calamity Ganon will win this cycle only to be beaten later by you?"

A small shrug of Lin's shoulders. "I don't know. All I saw was my own death in the grassy fields of Hyrule."  
Mipha stared at her, deep in shock. Even her mouth stood wide open at that direct answer.

"You.. you will die..?"

Lin nodded and her stare went off into the far distance. Even being still shocked about this terrifying news, Mipha was sharp enough to see her struggling with herself, before Lin started to talk again. With her voice trembling and hands clenched she described the green fields, the Ancient Guardians and what happened to them, how the Princess's Power finally awoke. Even if far too late.

"No.." fled from Mipha's mouth as Lin moved on to the part where her Incarnation died in the arms of the Hylian Princess, mimicking Zelda's reaction before Lin could even tell her about it.

"And so, it ends."

Lin concluded her story and fell silent again.  
Mipha let it sink in. Her beloved friend would die. Well, maybe she was wrong and those visions were merely warnings. Of course, that was possible too. Oracles and Visions and their signs could be fickle and hard to interpret even for well seasoned Seers. But Lin's trembling voice, the way she talked about it was different. This deep, lost fear that emanated from reciting what she saw. Tears welled up in her eyes but Mipha pressed her eyelids together before they could escape. No. If Lin was shaken down to her core she had to stay strong for them both. Somehow at least, she added in her mind as one of the tears wiggled its way out of the corner of her right eye nonetheless.

The silence between them weighed heavy as both brooded over the things they talked about. While Lin didn't even move a single muscle – Mipha had to examine her up close just to be sure if the Hylian girl still breathed – she started walking in circles restlessly.

"Did you think everything through Lin? Can it be a warning? A sign? A POSSIBLE future?"

A pained sound escaped the throat of the questioned before Lin answered.

"Mi, believe me... I took my time thinking about what this - CURSE - showed me. I checked the map, I even went there seeing the terrain for myself and confirming its very damn existence! It WILL happen as I saw it and it will be just a loop of what happened in the past. All four Champions of the Divine Beasts will die. Killed by Ganon's minions and the whole world will struggle against those damn inventions of the Sheikah! And at the end? I will die too, leaving the Princess I swore to protect through everything all alone to fend off that Monster Ganon. What a fine knight I am."

Knotting her eyebrows, Lin followed Mipha's restless moving, the other one fully aware of how much Lin hated it. The Hylian lifted one brow as Mipha stopped all of a sudden.

"Waaait a second. IF you die, just HOW in Nayru's loving name can you beat him later on?"

Lin shrugged and shook her head.

"Came to me too, but the sword doesn't exactly tell me WHEN I will defeat him. Only that it is later and that it's me."

And thus the running around in front of her started anew.

"But how do you know that? Could you be mistaken?"

Another sudden pause and another useless question. But Lin kept her silence. She appreciated Mipha's wisdom and foresight that she herself didn't have. They had joked about that as far back as Lin remembered. She told Mipha that when it came down to wisdom and foresight that she must have shook her head before the Goddesses and pled for more courage instead. A tiny smile crept upon her face as she recalled Mipha's answer to it. So, if they shared their flaws and strengths with each other equally they both would become whole again.

"Lin?"

The smile vanished as fast as it came and she blinked, needing a few seconds to find her way back into the cruel reality around her.

"Err.. yes, err no!"

Mipha's amber colored eyes narrowed as she tilted her head and the strictness of an older sister that felt mocked crept into her soft voice.

"What now? Yes or no?"

Lin sighed.

"No Mi. I can't be mistaken."

"Why? Explain?"

Her blue eyes grew wider as Mipha's tone intensified, hardening.

"Mi," she sighed. "I'm not Sidon." the few words were enough to confound the Zora. Her head sunk a bit and she sighed deeply.

"I... I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes, and don't worry. I love you anyway... big sister!"

"But still. Please explain to me how can you be so sure about it?"

Yes, she switched back into big sister mode again and Lin had to withhold a frustrated sigh. If only she could still explode, yell or rage around. But all she felt was a vast emptiness inside her that damped all her feelings. Or maybe her well trained courage kicked in, pushing her feelings aside, so she could function just as her father raised her to do. She didn't know which of them was responsible but it ticked her off even more than the unchangeable future ahead.

"Okay Mi. Okay okay. I can't err in this matter because I saw it! The Sword showed it to me. Hyrule, Zora's Domain, Death Mountain and even the Home of the Rito! I saw the land, ravaged and in ruins. Buildings, not destroyed by a war but decayed by time and corroded by the elements! The... the... argh! Copy? Call it how you like! Nevertheless this copy of me can't actually be me! I would be far over a hundred years old! Well okay, I know of old Marlo. This Oldtimer even held his sword at the age of ninety eight still hoping to die in a glorious battle. But I doubt that, even if I could hold the sword, it would be enough to beat a timeless monster such as Ganon!"

"Oh!" was all that Mipha said as her mouth formed a shapely circle.

"And, the Sword told you all of this?"

Lin nodded in silence.

"So, you really CAN hear its voice, as it is told in the old legends?"

"Not exactly, Mi. It talks in visions. It showed me what I had to do in order to survive the foggy labyrinth of Korok Forest for example. It greeted me like an old friend after I pulled it out of the stone. It showed me the trials we both overcame time after time. But something is off in the visions! I'm always a man. None of my," she shivered, "none of my other reincarnations was a girl!"

"Tell me about those trials!"

Lin shrugged and scratched her head, a well known sign to Mipha that meant she was trying to remember something.

"I think it all started with a young version of me living in a place amidst the clouds. Zelda was kidnapped and I chased after the one responsible for it. But it was nothing more than a mere underling. The evil itself was a being called Demise. A demon, sealed by the Goddesses and all five races of this world long ago. When my male self struck him down, he cursed Zelda and me and all who stood against him. His hatred would always haunt us and never perish."

"Ganon!", Mipha whispered the name, deep in thought.

"Yes. And I saw something else. It's not only the Calamity, it needs someone it can use to manifest itself! Ganondorf! The royal advisor! He will be the victim, as he always was. We will call him a monster and try to kill him, but if you ask me, he is nothing more than a mere pawn!"

"Ganondorf is a traitor?" Mipha tilted her head and shook it slightly as if she misheard.

"Yes and no. He will be absorbed by Ganon and deprived of his free will. The Beast will feed his hunger for power and cruel tendencies, and pervert him into a crazy warlord who wants to overthrow the whole world."

"We need to warn the King, Lin!"

"For what, Mi?"

"But..."

"If we warn the King, what will happen? Think."

Mipha wrinkled her forehead as she tried to find the catch Lin so obviously saw.

"Well.. As with all traitors, the King will demand his head and the Calamity won't have its prey?"

"And that's the catch. It WILL find a new victim, one we don't know."

"Link! That's cruel!"

The blonde girl laughed. It sounded dry and cold.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Mi, but what's the difference between beheading him and watching him as the Calamity claims its victim?"

The Zora flinched. Lin was right.

"Lin, there MUST be another way! Maybe if we warn… if we warn HIM? Maybe if he's aware of his fate? We..."

This time it was Lin who cringed.

"Really now? You know even better than me how cruel and heartless Ganondorf is! If you tell him he might become a powerful monster, unstoppable even, what do you think will happen?"

"Hm. I don't know? Maybe... he doesn't want to become a monster?"

Lin laughed without joy. She knew the royal advisor. He already tried to weave his web of lies and illusions in court. No. If he got the chance to gain immeasurable power, he would grasp it without hesitation.

They talked for hours. Lin told her every vision she received and together they tried to find a way out of their current predicament. More than once Lin had to argue with Mi about it, especially the times when a child was declared a Hero to fight bloody wars. Lin hadn't seen her so emotional. Not even when young Sidon tried to swim up a waterfall all by himself without asking if he was allowed to and nearly fell to his own death. He had darted at the wrong angle, shooting far to the right and had fallen right down a staircase made of stone, leading out of the realm.

"Lin! That's insane!"

"Woah! Who're you telling Mi? Don't kill the messenger as I only relay what I received."

"Yes, yes. You're right. Of course. But Lin! A kid! A ten year old even! That's madness! How could ANYONE send out a ten year old to save the world?"

"Well. As I told you, I… well, my ancestor wasn't exactly ten when I, he managed to save it. Some sages kept - this is annoying - me in a different dimension for several years until I was mature enough to fulfill the deed."

"Oh don't start nitpicking with me young girl! It started when you were ten! TEN!"

"Yes and my father started brainwashing me into a male wannabe knight to take his place when I was newly born. As far as I know, at least. For Goddesses sake.. What's your point?"

Mipha gasped for air as if she suddenly needed to fill her lungs with water, like her fishy ancestors, before they left the ocean and tried this new trend in the world called walking.

"LINK!"

Again Lin flinched. She hated it, when Mi used her full name. Her father's cursed name that he handed down to her, spelling her doom.

"Please Mi, I really don't get your point. I can't! You of all people know best how I grew up!"

Her cringing and the small, pleading voice of hers were enough to calm Mipha down again who was on the verge of flying into a rage.

"I'm sorry Lin... I didn't want to vent my irritation on you!"

As always, when she shot far over the top, Mi closed the distance between them and caressed her back with soft, calming movements of her hands. It had slipped off of Lin's tongue once that she loved it when Mipha did that. Afterwards, Mipha had never missed an opportunity to do so, despite Link's objections. If anyone ever caught Mipha doing it, the implications would be problematic..

"Madness… pure madness…" Lin heard her mutter under her breath and decided to stay silent till the storm passed her by.

Mipha took great pleasure in dismantling every single Vision Link told her about, searching for hints that those events weren't already set in stone as the Past and Future.  
But in the end it was all for naught. Lin fell into a restless sleep on Mipha's bed while the Princess watched the girl's face, lost in her thoughts. She loved the girl. She would do almost anything for her, if only it was within her power to do so. But how could she help her this time? The last Calamity a thousand years ago was stopped by the Hero of the Sword and the Heroine of the Goddesses. It all fit. The Divine Beast of Zora's Domain, waiting dormant, was a place she often visited. Lin had described it down to the last screw, how it was operated, what it looked like inside where Lin never was because she couldn't reach it. There were no legends or tales about Vah Ruta's interior. Where else could Lin have learned about it but the visions she spoke of? And what could THEY learn from those visions? Lin knew all the Champions of the Divine Beasts. Her heart had leaped joyfully when Lin had mentioned her being named Champion. But this time her attention solely focused on Lin. Daruk, Urbosa and a birdbrain? Who could she mean by 'birdbrain'? A Rito of course, but who?

An idea formed inside her head and she nodded to herself.

* * *

A/N:

Hey there my dear readers!

Just so you know, i would normally try to update my Story on saturdays, but i missed my window due to some nasty tonsillitis.

As today is St. Nicholas' Day... enjoy ;)

Lovely Greetings

Q


	4. Friend or Foe

**Hyrule Castle**

„Princess! An urgent letter for you!"  
Now what was that? She hadn't even had the time to change out of the holy dress in which she prayed to the Goddesses to bless her with the powers they needed so desperately to survive the impeding Calamity. The royal postman huffed heavily, it seemed as if he ran all the way from wherever he came from.  
„Who sent it?"  
„Princess Mipha!"  
Zelda's eyebrows arched. Mipha? She liked the quiet girl a lot. She never raised her voice, and she excelled at fighting with a spear. And she was already able to connect to her Titan. It wouldn't accept her at the moment but maybe..? Zelda's hopes sparked. Did Vah Ruta finally choose Mipha as its champion? Restless, her eyes flew over the letter and as she read on, her heart began to race.

It wasn't right for the princess to run through the halls of the castle, but these news were the best opportunity she had in months to get away from her hopeless burdens of praying.  
Stopping right in front of the golden doors of the throne room, she straightened her posture and opened them.  
„Father! A word, please!"  
King Rhoam raised his head, seemingly in awe at his daughter's demanding tone. Zelda only barely managed not to cringe as she saw the pity in his gaze.

„What is it, my child?"

Ignoring the amused eyes of the royal advisor Ganondorf, who didn't even limit himself to behind her back when calling her a failure, Zelda voiced the words she carefully arranged on the way to her father with countenance. If she showed too much enthusiasm about anything but the rituals for the Goddesses, her father would clam up and forbid her to leave. If she didn't show the necessary interest in the Titans and the advancements of the four races who still searched for their Champions, he wouldn't notice her artfully woven lies.  
„So you think...?"  
„Yes, maybe Mipha discovered something important we could use to help all Champions, if they are to be found someday. As it seems and I reported, Princess Mipha is the only living being able to communicate with a Titan."  
King Rhoam furrowed his brows and tapped the throne with one finger as he thought about her words.  
„I grant this wish of yours, Daughter. But under one condition."  
The same moment she overflowed with joy, it got squished under the foreboding words of her father. Whatever he thought about, it couldn't be something good for her.  
„Lord Ganondorf will accompany you and make sure you take care of your daily rituals!"  
„F..FATHER!"  
„M..My King!"

Both of them protested the same second. King Rhoam fell silent, but he only hold up his hand.  
„Lord Ganondorf, I know there are urgent matters we need to solve, but you ARE the best warrior in the world, second only to Link, who isn't here. So please guide and guard this young daughter of mine on her way to the Realm of the Zoras!"  
Terrified, Zelda could only watch as her father complimented the cold bastard to lure him into accepting. Cunning, but nonetheless the worst outcome she could have hoped for. Icy fingers closed around her heart as the tall Gerudo looked at her.  
„And you, daughter of mine... I know all too well how fast you can forget your duties once the Titans and old technology of the Guardians are involved. I won't allow any discussion about my decision. Your call, young lady."  
Zelda cringed. But she nodded, withstanding the hateful stare of her new travel companion. Ganondorf's lips were nothing more than a thin line as he nodded to the king, knowing he had lost this fight with his enemy. The thought of babysitting the princess he loathed so much must have driven him crazy, that she was sure of.

„Dismissed, both of you. I think you have preparations to attend to, for the journey ahead of you?" her father said, giving her another pitiful once over.  
Gritting her teeth, Zelda nodded with a forced smile on her face, then she turned around and fled back to her room.  
Traveling with this slimy bastard Ganondorf? What a nightmare! Her thoughts raced inside her skull. Could she lose him somewhere? The road to Zora's Domain was long and dangerous. She could watch herself, didn't need a babysitter. Oh, she knew all too well what her father intended with this condition. He wanted to get rid of Ganondorf and make sure she did those useless rituals. Two birds with one stone for him.  
Depressed, she exchanged the royal dress for her beloved traveling outfit: a royal blue tunic, sturdy leather pants and boots. As she closed the girdle around her hips, some rude pounding on her door made her flinch. Here he was...  
„Come, Deadweight. We need to go if we want to reach our destination within the next two days!" His deep, hoarse voice gave her the shivers, but she nodded grimly. It was time to go.  
Hesitating only a second, she opened the door and fixated his cold gaze with her eyes.  
„How did you call the princess of this kingdom, advisor?"  
Zelda knew very well how much he hated being reduced to this shameful title, as king of the Gerudo.  
„Deadweight, girl. I call things as what they are. And you are what I said. But if you're up for a debate about this topic, how about showing me those sealing powers of yours to change my mind?"  
Zelda decided not to answer that offer. Ganondorf was an enemy she couldn't take yet. Not with words and much less in a fight.

Normally she would be in high spirits, leaving the castle behind her and all, but not this time. She walked for hours in deep silence because she had found it amusing to make it harder for Ganondorf by leaving their horses behind in the castle. A childish prank that backfired right after they walked the first few miles. As far as her well hidden glances to him told her, Ganondorf stoically walked in front of her, not even caring for their way of traveling while she already felt her bones and muscles. Darkness, she even felt muscles she didn't know existed!

As brutal and coldhearted as she knew him to be, he didn't even suggest a break when she sank to the ground, gasping for air like a fish out of water.  
All he offered to her was a glare and grin, both full of loathing.  
Gritting her teeth, Zelda pulled herself together and forced herself back to her feet. And thus their silent trip continued.  
Her feet hurt as hell and her legs already cramped when Ganondorf pointed one hand at a small place with a campfire next to the road. Didn't they walk past the Woodland Stable not too long ago? Zelda was sure about it and knew immediately that he enjoyed letting her rest on the ground instead of a bed.  
„We will sleep here and continue tomorrow. Hop into your fancy dress and try to get an answer from Hylia, Deadweight. I will guard your worthless hide while you do. Try to deceive me or neglect your duties and I will watch the monsters tear you apart. Are we clear?"  
Burning hatred welled up inside her at those words, but all she could do was nod. Praying needed her full concentration. In this state, she was easy prey for every monster who stumbled upon them. So she did as told and slipped into the white Dress of the Goddesses, starting her cursed duty.

He smirked as she obediently nodded. He felt the spark of hatred within her, as his well thought-out words hit her like a fireball. But she kept her cool. At least something she was able to do: look like a princess. A cruel smirk spread his lips. What tragedy would it be if this girl got eaten by a Moblin? The thought was tempting, but the king would never believe him and start a war with the Gerudo. Being the warlock he was, he already did his research about the Calamity. He knew it was real and would befall them all within this generation. While the other monarchs believed the nonsense about the Heroes and Champions, he abandoned those old relics. Desperately searching for a way to avert the crisis. Urbosa, the daughter of his deceased wife, stupidly climbed around on this dust-collecting Titan, believing the words of this little girl in front of him. She even tried to convince him about those tales. He snorted, shifting his gaze back to the praying girl. Stupid.  
Other things demanded his attention, like the five pairs of red glowing eyes a few dozen meters away. Rolling his eyes, he sent a fireball in the direction of the monsters, roasting a few of them alive while the others fled. Too easy. This world was a boring place for him. The desert honed his skills in combat and magic. Hardened his skin against the merciless sun and sandstorms. At least this senile Hylian was partly right at that point. He definitely was the most capable warrior in the world. This little kid called Link could only make him yawn. His being able to beat a Hylian knight only showed to him how weak this race was.  
But it seemed like a good opportunity to speak a few words with the king of the fishpeople. The Gerudo Desert needed water more than anything else, and the fishpeople had plenty of it. Maybe he could turn this unsacred journey into something useful for his tribe?  
His gaze shifted back to the praying princess and made him roll his eyes. How stupid could she be, praying to some long lost goddess for power? You always had to use the power within yourself to conquer your enemies. A lecture this little girl would know, if only she was a Gerudo. But be as it may, he couldn't respect this girl. Except for her brains. But a scholar wouldn't win them a fight against the Calamity.


	5. Change of Plans

**Netherrealm - Ganontower**

„Mylord... It is time."  
With a deep sigh, he lifted his head and took off his glasses, lowering the Hylian Newspaper which he used to solve the riddles in.  
„Really, Giles? Already?"  
„Yes, Mylord. The Hero of the Sword got chosen by it and already retrieved it."  
„And... why should I heed the call again? As far as I remember, this annoying kid defeated me every single time I showed up and sent me back here!"  
„Mylord, it is our duty.."  
„Duty, pah! So it is my eternal duty to get my mortal self killed because this stupid self of me couldn't keep its mouth shut as the boy killed it? I don't think so, Giles. Furthermore, even if I HAD any sense of duty left in me, you know that I need to prepare for the fishing contest this month! There's no time for a calamity!"  
His butler shook his head and shrugged. It wasn't his job exactly to motivate Ganon. For all he cared, his lord could stay in the Netherrealm and enjoy his new hobby he picked up during the cycle on this weird isles.  
„So... What do we tell the others when the time has come?"  
Ganon raised his head and tipped his hooked nose with one finger.  
„I guess the Shadow, I placed - how did we name it again?"  
„Ganondorf, mylord."  
„Ah, right. So, is it in place?"  
„Yes, mylord."  
„If only I could take back this useless curse of my former self…"  
Ganon looked into the far distance and sighed again.

„And… what is our beloved Link this time? What's missing on my list of shame? We had a kid, a teen... Oh, don't tell me! It's a toddler this time, right?"  
Though well-known for his composure, even Giles couldn't keep a snort to himself as his lord mused about the age of his archnemesis.  
„Well… as glad as I am to report that young Link is definitely no toddler and you'll be spared from this humiliation... this cycle seems to be a tad different nonetheless."  
„Spit it out, Giles.. What is he this time? A cripple? A gramps?"  
„A girl..."  
Ganon furrowed his bushy red burning brows before he laughed with all he got.  
„Oh, that's something new indeed! Funny even. I would love to see his face after he connects to the Master Sword and it shares its memories with him!" Ganon laughed happily yet again. At least his nemesis would be in for a surprise this time.  
„Say, Giles… Let's say... Yes... let's say we'd go on a holiday this cycle. Do you think it would hurt their pride if we didn't try to eradicate their existence?"  
The old demon wrinkled his nose as he thought about his master's words. He took his time to think about the question.  
„Well… Certainly they would be happy about this turn of events, but mylord.. isn't it your sworn duty which you placed upon yourself?"  
„Yeah yeah yeah… Forget about this duty schmonsense.. Those stupid Hylians are even making the same mistakes as a thousand years ago! They are trying to use this toys against me. AGAIN! As if I didn't show them last time that I can easily take over those would-be champions and use them against their masters! Can you imagine, Giles? I mean… a thousand cycles through endless time and they never learn. They don't even ask their Goddesses how they could break these cycles. Well, okay, not even I know and I started them but.. Oh, you know.. It's frustrating somehow…"  
Giles listened to Ganon's ramblings and nodded or shook his head. His lord was in a very odd mood today and maybe it was all the wiser to let him be.  
„Link a girl… hm.."  
Giles arched an eyebrow.  
„Sire?"  
„Oh, nothing. Just an amusing idea about a short visit to Hyrule in disguise to tease the girl. It's time for a change, Giles. My patience with this endless cycles is wearing thin, as you know best."  
Again he nodded. He recognized the narrowing of Ganon's eyes and tightening of his muscles as signs to remain silent. Just as civilized as his master had gotten during the centuries here in the Netherrealm, as furious he could be if something triggered the endless rage and hatred inside of him.  
„What are you planning, Mylord?"  
Giles leaned in a little bit. Ganon loved it to whisper his plans to him, emitting a feeling of secrecy and conspiracy.  
„How would it be… of course only for old times' sake.."  
His brows furrowed as his lord offered him his ideas. Well… it was his decision and he, as Ganon's butler, wouldn't dare to oppose him.  
Bowing deeply, Giles grabbed a small crystal inside his uniform and pulled it out, presenting it to his lord.  
„As you wish Mylord, the Portalstone."  
„Very well… Let's enjoy our holidays to the utmost!"


	6. Letting off some steam

**Realm of the Zora**

When Lin woke up, she did so to the soft caressing of her cheeks. Blue eyes sprung up immediately, because she needed a second to remember where she was.  
"Mi..," she croaked, her voice hoarse from sleeping and Lin cleared her throat, "Mi.. what're you doing?"  
The Zora tilted her head and smiled, "Helping my beloved LinLin sleep.."  
Lin heaved herself in a sitting position and narrowed her eyes in suspicion while she eyed her up.  
"You okay?"  
Mipha laughed and poked the tip of Lins nose with one Finger.  
"No I'm not! But it seemed as if you were close to exhaustion so I watched over you as you slept and kept your nightmares at bay."  
"Thanks.. I guess..," scratching her head, a forced smile appeared on her face, which made the Princess shrug as if it wasn't such a big deal.  
"I'm wondering why you're having a nightmare at all Lin. Apologies in advance, but usually you're sleeping like a dead Goron…"  
The smile on the other girls face died and she nodded, her head drooping.  
"It's those damn visions Mi.. Whenever i close my eyes they come again. Again and again. But..," her voice trailed off and Mi raised an eyebrow.  
"But..?"  
"Oh nothing," Lin replied, shaking her head infuriating the Princess with her behaviour.  
"Little Link, you are knowing quite superb how much I HATE it when people around me start to say something and then don't finish it! So speak up, if you don't want me to spank your sorry hylian ass around with my trident!"  
Lin blinked rather amused than bewildered at this outburst of her ever so calm and polite friend.  
"A sparring? Good idea, if you're asking me!" she said grinning villainous.  
"So a spanking it is!" Mipha grumped and walked out of her room the still grinning Lin right behind her.

"Let's see how you fare against me!"  
Mipha gripped her spear from the armory, which was located right next to the training grounds, and twirled it around so it looked more like a shield than a weapon.  
Lin's grin grew wider as she grabbed a javelin herself and nodded, her eyes glistening thrilled. The surrounding warriors of the Zora exchanged glances. Their Princess and her spouse - it was a tale woven for years under the populace of the Domain that more than just a friendship was going on between them - would sparr together.  
"ATTENTION! PRINCESS MIPHA AND LINK WILL NOW SPAR!" the seasoned main guard of the training grounds shouted with his usual deafening voice, earning a sigh from Lin. The whole Domain would come together to watch them again! Lin fidgeted, she hated to be under surveillance.  
"Combatants in the Arena! Stay clear!" Seklo yelled with a less booming voice, slamming the handle of his spear on the ground.  
Lin and Mipha looked around and gave the older Zoras time to arrive with dignity. It seemed as if everyone who wanted to watch sat around the training grounds. Mipha nodded and flashed Lin a ferocious smile, which the other one greeted with a devilish chuckle.  
Without hesitation, Lin launched herself in Mipha's direction, aiming a jab at the center of her body. The crowd gasped in fear for their princess, but the red Zora didn't even flinch. She awaited Lin, bent her body as if it was made out of water and countered the attack with a single wide swing. Lin let herself fall on the ground, bumped on her buttocks, balancing herself out on one palm and spun her body counterclockwise to hit Mipha's left side, only to hear an echoing "CLANG" when the spears clashed.  
Still gripping her spear, Lin's left leg swung at Mipha's feet, but the Zora simply jumped upwards, letting the steel of her own spear slide through her hands, tilting it backwards and throwing it in midair.  
The crowd cheered wildly at this maneuver, as Lin was forced to jump out of the way while the princess gracefully landed next to her weapon, pulling it out of the stone.  
Lin swirled hers and was jumping forward the moment Mipha's feet touched the ground again. The latter rapidly parried her quick jabs, easily deflecting the spear, while the audience stared in awe. When the two sparred, it always was a sight to behold, but today it seemed as if they really were giving it their all. Like a river, their attacks and displays flowed seamlessly from one to the other. If it looked like Mipha got the upper hand, Lin guided her weapon just barely over her skin and got back into the fight. In turn, Mipha made her fair share of comebacks, even from seemingly hopeless situations.  
"Damn.. Mi..." Lin huffed between blows, "Maybe you could even defeat me with that spear of yours!"  
"Maybe?" her response made Lin grin. Mipha's amber eyes burned ferociously as she intensified her efforts.  
The blows came faster and became harder to track as Mipha let go of all caution for her childhood friend. It wasn't merely an expression that the quiet ones became the fiercest if they finally snapped. Mipha was the best proof of it and IF she snapped... she became a monster on that javelin of hers. Her spear was nothing more than a blurred wheel around her as she sent one devastating blow after the other in Lin's direction, forcing her to temporarily retreat out of her reach. Everything fell from Lin; the visions, the fear, and the rage about her being helpless against this ill fate. Now she was in her element: combat. It made up the majority of what she had learned throughout her whole life, beside mannerism, diplomacy and good old gritting her teeth if it got unbearable; moving onwards in stubborn silence. She watched Mipha's rhythm, analyzed it and started to match it. They clashed with such speed, that the crowd couldn't really follow them anymore. All they saw were the two swirling weapons of the combatants and the echoes left from their encounters.  
"Why.. so.. tense?" Mipha taunted, trying a quick jab at Lin's head, only for the other to dodge it by no more than a hair.  
"Merely concen..trating!" came the strained answer, accompanied by four consecutive heavy blows from her javelin.  
And thus, they continued. The crowd celebrated the view and cheered on whoever was leading for the moment. They clashed for another two minutes, before they both jumped back, creating space between them and slammed the ends of their spears on the ground; the traditional sign for the end of the one on one.

"ENOUGH! THE BATTLE ENDS IN A DRAW. YET AGAIN!" old Seklo boomed, and the audience scattered, returning to work or idling.  
Lin and Mipha briefly let themselves fall to the ground, where they stood and started to laugh.  
"Nayru's blessing, I can't rival your skills Lin!" the wind carried Mipha's praise to her sharp ears, making her blush ever so slightly.  
"Don't belittle yourself Mipha! My father would scold me and send me to bed without supper because I can't beat you!" she laughed wholeheartedly and felt a sudden sting at her left hip. Looking down at herself, she saw a small cut that had been bleeding quite a bit.  
"Hey! Talking about not matching… Any wounds on you?"  
Mipha lifted her head, glancing over to the other one as she eyed herself for cuts and bruises.  
"Nope..."  
"Well I would appreciate some of your healing over here." Lin answered, still laughing, even as Mipha gasped in shock.  
It didn't take the princess long to bridge the distance between them, as her deeply concerned face hovered into Lins sight.  
"Beautiful and graceful as always, aren't you?", she teased the Zora, bursting into laughter as her target's pristine face flushed a deep red, outmatching her crimson scales.  
Both Lin's laughter and Mipha's embarrassment intensified when Mipha hit Lin's shoulder, grumbling.  
"Farore's Light, you're always such a worrywart!" the Hylian chuckled as Mipha held her hands over Lin's hip, illuminating it with the soft blue glow of her magic.  
"And I swear to Nayru, you're a terrible woman!" Her good-natured laughing betrayed her harsh words, before Lin could get a bad idea.  
Instead, Lin smiled sheepishly and observed closely as Mipha used her gift to close the wound.  
"Fascinating..." the word crept out of Lin's lips, before she even noticed and Mipha giggled with a warm smile.  
"Don't deny it, you love to watch me healing."  
"Guilty as charged, your Majesty," Lin responded, the tone of her voice colored stern but Mipha knew for the better what went on inside that blonde head of hers.  
"Sorry lilttle Lin-Lin, not everyone can do magic!" she mimicked, reminiscent of how she talked to Lin when the girl was only five years old. Back then, it was a common sight to see Lin holding one of her small hands over a deep cut on her arm with a grave look on her face. The little girl often tried to heal herself, as she had seen it so often done by Mipha but nothing happened. To Mipha's surprise, Lin didn't cry when nothing happened. Instead she looked up to her and asked why the light wouldn't come to her, eyes burning with curiosity, her voice equally serious.  
"I don't know if you can overheal something but... uh… it's done?" Lin interrupted her nostalgic thoughts, causing Mipha to blush again. A soft smile rested on the girls lips, making Mipha's heart skip a beat again. Damn it, how many times was it this week?

* * *

AN:

As you can see I'm still struggling with this damn editor. And so far, it wins. -.-

If anyone wants to lend a hand in straightening out the format, I'm more than happy to accept. Just drop me a PM.

Well, this chapter took a while, because it isn't so easy to write a sparring scene choreographie with the typical Zora Spears in a foreign language. I hope you all get a clear picture of what they are doing.


End file.
